Perfect Ending?
by Magnum Classic
Summary: Souji Mengalahkan Izanami no-Ikami BUKAN dengan Jurus Myrad Truth! Jadi pake apa dong ya? R&R XD


Muehehehehehe Magnum is Back (^0^)/

with another gaje,abal-abal,and Sontoloyo Story XD !

kali ini saya akan menceritakan Battle Terakhirnya Souji dan Izanami-no-Ikami versi kedua dari "Persona Makan Tuan" ngehehe ….

Summary : Souji Membunuh Izanami no-Ikami bukan dengan Jurus Myrad Truth . . .

Dengan apa Souji membunuh Izanami ? Just Read and after that Review !

Ide cerita ini saya dapatkan ketika kakak saya "V3 The Reaper" (beruntunglah saya iklankan kamu disisni sis ..) *ditebas The Reaper pake Pena?* menceritakan kalo gak ada social link yang max,Souji gak akan bisa mensummon Izanagi-No-Okami dan secara otomatis gak bisa mengalahkan Izanami No-Ikami alias GAME OVER ! Sekali lagi GAME OVERRRRR !

(well , aku gak mainin p4,aku Cuma nonton kakak aku main doank T^T hueeee)

Disclaimer : kata bapak tebeeek,Persona 4 itu punya atlus (;_;)

Terakhir habis baca jangan Lupa review & don't Flame okay ! aku nangis nanti …

Catatan : Yang Diunderline itu Suara si Cihuahu- (ditendang Rise) ahem maksud saya Rise..

Dan Souji Tidak memaksimalkan Semua Social Link jadi persona kawan-kawannya belum berubah kebentuk ultimatenya !

***Yomitsu Hirasaka* **

_Souji Dan Anggota IT lainnya Sedang Melawan Izanami-no-Ikami di tempat Yomitsu Hirasaka (nama tempatnya bener gak?)._

_Mereka menyerang Izanami-no-Ikami dengan sekuat teeeeeenaaaaaagaaaaaaa …_

"ARGHHHH ! .. kok belum mati sih?" Kata Chie "Emang Health Point Mahluk ini Berapa sih !"

"Mana aku tau !" Kata Yosuke "aku udah ngeluarin Garula beribu-ribu kali tapi gak mempan juga …"

"muahahahaha .. kalian semua gak bisa mengalahkan aku …" Kata Izanami dengan PD-nya "Kalian gak level ama gue !"

"Cih .. Sombong banget Lu" Kata Souji sambil Membenarkan kacamata yang bewarna abu-abunya "kami pasti bisa mengalahkanmu Izanami !"

"OOOh tidak bisa~~ …" kata Izanami dengan nada yang meremehkan mereka "rasakan ini ! Hell Judgement !"

_Izanami Mengeluarkan Jurus Hell Judgement Ke anggota itu memakan Separuh dari Health point mereka semua …_

"Yukiko !Gunakan Skill Penyembuhaaaaaaaannn!" perintah Souji ke Yukiko pake toa Masjid

"Maaf Souji-kun,Spirit Point ku habis.." kata Yukiko "I'm so sorry Leader .."

"kalau gitu Gunakan Somaaaaaaaaa.." balas Souji "sekali lagi Somaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"tapi Souji-kun,Ini soma kita yang terakhir … " kata yukiko sambil memandang soma yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya "kita sudah kehabisan Item yang lain …"

"APAAAAAAAA !" Teriak Souji Dengan penuh EsMOSI !

"Buset deh .. jangan Teriak Di kuping gue napa !" kata Yosuke "budek ntar gue …"

"Oh Neptunus … ki-kita akan mati disini ! oh tidaaaaaaaaaaak " teriak Chie "we're doomed ! aku gak mau mati mudaaa hueeeeeeee"

Chie-Senpai Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu ! Kita harus Optimis ! 

"Rise Chan .."kata Chie dengan Mata yang Berkaca-kaca ..

"Benar kata Rise.." Lanjut Yosuke "Kita Harus Optimis !" (tumben Yosuke Pinter ..suit..suiit..)

"ya aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkannya" Lanjut Yukiko

You Can Do It Guys ! I KNOW YOU CAN DEFEAT THIS MONSTER !

Kalau kalian Bisa mengalahkannya .. Yosuke-Senpai akan mentraktir kalian Steak Gratis !

"Hey ! Kok aku yang Traktir !" Protes Yosuke

"STEAK !" Teriak Chie dan kembali lagi semangatnya "ayo temen-temen kita kalahkan mahluk ini demi steak gratis !"

_Yosuke,Yukiko,Souji,Izanami-no-Ikami,dan author (?) hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria …_

"okeh Let's Do This !" Teriak Yosuke "Go Jiraiya !"

_Keluarlah Jiraiya dan menyerang Izanami-no-Ikami dengan Garula …_

"Alice !" teriak Souji "Die For me !"

_Souji Mensummon Alice tapi yang datang malahan Izanagi …_

"Hey ..aku manggil Alice !" teriak Souji ke Izanagi … "kenapa elo yang keluar bahlul…."

"Sabar dulu boss ! Ini ada titipan Surat Dari Alice" kata Izanagi sambil memberikan suratnya ke Souji.

Isi Suratnya

_Untuk Master Souji Seta _

_Aheeeem . . ._

_Hi Master ! Ini Personamu yang Paliiiiiiiiiiiing Imut \(^_^)/_

_Alice minta izin mau Pergi ke Wonderland selama 1 bulan,Alice Mau Syuting Film pertama Alice yaituuuuuuuuuuu "Alice in Wonderland"._

_Jadi,Alice Mohon Master Mengizinkannya . ._

_With "Die For Me"_

_Alice__ ;)_

"ARGH ! ALICEEEE !" Teriak Souji Pake Toa Mesjid (lagi?) "Useless Personaaaaaaaaaaa !" Sambil mengoyak surat itu sampai menjadi serpihan kecil dan melempar sampahnya ke Izanami-No-Ikami

"hey .. Dilarang buang sampah sembarangan" Kata Izanami "Lo harus Bayar Denda ! Sekali Lagi Dendaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

"Gak Mauuuuuuuuuuuu" teriak Souji "Titania Serang dia !"

"Si Titania kan cuti hamil boss . ." kata Izanagi "kan kemaren udah dikasih tau ama om Oberon .. masa master lupa .."

"arghhh ! Ya sudahlah,Izanagi ATTACK !" Perintah Souji Ke Izanagi

"Roger Boss !" Kata Izanagi

_Izanagi Menyerang Izanami-no-Ikami dengan skill zio dan diikuti dengan Konohana Sakuya dengan Agi, Tomoe dengan Skill Bufu, Jiraiya dengan Garu…_

"Muahahahaha kalian PAYAH !" kata Izanami-no-Ikami "Sekali Lagi Payah !"

"Bising Lo …" kata Yosuke "kami pasti akan Mengalahkanmu !"

"hoaaaam…aku capek" Kata Izanami "aku akan menghabisi kalian semua !"

_Izanami-no-Ikami Mengeluarkan Jurus thousands curse's keYosuke._

_Banyak tangan yang menarik Yosukeke dalam Tanah_

"PARTNER ! KAMI SERAHKAN SEMUANYA PADAMU !" Teriak Si Yosuke dengan Alaynya

Nooo ! Yosukee senpaaiiiiiiiiii *sob*

"Yosukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Teriak Souji dengan gaya slow motion

_Setelah itu Izanami-no-Ikami mengeluarkan jurus ThousandsCurse's ke Chie_

"STEAAAAKKK GRATISSSKUU..…" Teriak Chie ….

"Chieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

Chie Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (dengan Alaynya)

_Habis itu,Izanami-no-Ikami Mengeluarkan Jurus Thousands Curse's ke Yukiko_

"SOUJI ! I LOOVEE YOUUUU FULL .. " Teriak Yukiko

…

"Ewwww ….." Kata Souji dengan Sweatdrop alaynya . . . .

"Haaaaah ! kalian semua itu gak ada apa-apanya dibandingin ama gue" kata Izanami-no-Ikami "RASAKAN INI RAMBUT MANGKOK MWAHAHAH !"

_Izanami-no-Ikami Mengeluarkan Jurus Thousands Curse's ke Souji dan akhirnya Souji Tertarik ke dalam tanah._

NOOOOOO …..Souji-Senpaiiii ! It Can't End Like This !

Please Get Up ! Can You Hear me ! *Sob*

***Di Kabut***

_Souji sedang berbaring,dia mulai untuk membuka hanya ia lihat hanyalah ruangan Kosong dengan Kabut yang tebal,Sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaaaat Tebal . . ._

_Souji memandangi sekitarnya,yang ia fikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana ia akan mengalahkan Izanami-no-Ikami sedangkan dia tidak punya satu pun social link yang max._

"aduh … udah gak ada social link yang max lagi …" kata Souji dengan Nada yang penuh Penyesalan "huaaa aku nyesal gak memaksimalkan Social Link !

"bagaimana Izanagi mau berubah ke Izanagi-No-Okami kalo gak ada slink yang maksimal !" tanya souji kepada dirinya sendiri "apakah ada cara lain untuk mengalahkan Izanami ?"

_dan sekarang ia merasa La…par…._

_Kruuuuk~ (Cacing di Perut Souji Lagi Konser Akbar)_

"lapeeeerrr" Kata Souji "aku mau cemilaaaan"

_Tiba-tiba ada sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang jatuh dari langit …_

"Aduh … aku sekarang laper ! masa dikasih Buku !" Ngomel Souji "aku mau Makanan !"

_Souji berjalan kearah buku itu dan mengambil bukunya .._

"apa ini ? Death Note ?" kata Souji

_Souji mulai membuka buku itu dan membaca peraturan yang ada di dalam buku itu …_

"Death Note How To use it … jika menulis nama dan ketika sedang menulis penyebab kematian,40 detik setelah nama korban ditulis,korban akan mengalami serangan Jantung …agar death note berfungsi,nama korban harus di tulis nye .. nye …. nye .. nyeee … nye….. arghhh It's totally BS …" kata Souji

"_**hm … tapi kenapa kau tidak mencobanya ?" **_

"Si-siapa disana !" Tanya Souji sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara . . .

_Tiba-Tiba,Muncul sesosok mahluk Hitam dengan Sayap yang seperti kalilawar menghampiri Souji_

"namaku Ryuk,Aku adalah Dewa Kematian,sekali Lagi KEMATIAN ! …" Kata Ryuk sambil memakan Apel

"oh …." Respon Souji

"lah,kok respon lo Cuma "oh" doank !" tanya Ryuk ke Souji

"aku tau pasti kamu datang kesini mau menjemput aku kan karena aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Izanami ….." kata souji dengan nada yang sedih "tapi sebelum kamu mengambil nyawaku yang beharga ini .. izinkan aku untuk membuat surat wasiat sebelum meninggalkan Dunia yang kucintai dan orang-orang yang kucintai serta Souji Luvers fan Club yang mencintaiku …." ngoceh panjang lebar si Souji

"Whaaaaat ! Hellooooo,Aku kesini Cuma ingin mengambil buku gue yang jatoh" kata Ryuk sambil menunjukan tangannya ke buku yang Souji Pegang "jangan GR deh …."

"oh .. jadi ini buku mu toh …" Kata Souji "ini aku kembalikan …"

_Souji Mengembalikan Death Note ke Ryuk._

"Hm … Setelah aku Pikir,aku akan Memberikan buku itu untuk mu .." Kata Ryuk "anggap saja Sebagai Hadiah Dariku…"

"tapi,untuk apa lo memberikan Buku ini?" Tanya Souji "aku masih banyak buku dirumah .. lagian hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku …"

"Kan udah aku bilang anggap aja Hadiaaaah !" Teriak si Ryuk ke Souji "Death note dirumah aku masih menurut aku,kamu ini manusia yang menarik …"

_Ryuk Memberi Death note Miliknya ke Souji_

"Oh .. tengkyu yah Ryuk …" kata Souji sambil Mengambil Death Note dari Ryuk ..

"Masa-Masa. . ." kata Ryuk

"um Ryuk,ada yang ingin aku tanyakan …" tanya Souji yang seperti anak TK "apa benar kalo kita nulis nama orang dibuku ini,orang yang kita tulis namanya itu akan mati terkena serangan jantung ?"

"Kenapa Kamu tidak Mencobanya sendiri ? khu khu khu …" Kata Ryuk ke Souji dan pergi meninggalkan Souji sendirian …

Sendirian …

_Souji Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan buku "Death Note" yang Diberikan oleh shinigami yang bernama Ryuk itu …_

"um … apa benar buku ini bisa membunuh dengan hanya menulis nama orang?" Tanya Souji ke dirinya sendiri "lebih baik aku mencobanya untuk mengetahui kebenaran buku ini ! tapi aku nulis nama siapa ya ?"

_Souji berfikir nama siapa yang akan menjadi "kelinci Percoban" untuk mengetahui kebenaran Death Note a.k.a. Catatan Kematian._

_Tiba-tiba diatas kepala Souji muncul Bohlam Lampu yang menyala_

"oh ia ! aku kan lagi ngelawan Izanami-no-Ikami !" Kata Souji "aku tulis nama Dia lah di Death Note ini"

_Souji Menulis nama Izanami-no-Ikami Di Death Note barunya …_

_Tiba-tiba cahaya __**PUTIH**__ ! menyilaukan mata Souji_

"adow Silau Men .. "kata Souji Sambil Menutupi matanya dengan Death Notenya ..

Ketika Souji membuka matanya,ia berada di Yomitsu Hirasaka,tempat Izanami-no-Ikami Berada

" *gasp dengan alaynya* K-kok kamu bisa kesini !" Tanya Izanami ke Souji "kamu kan tidak ada yang maksimal ! seharusnya kamu sudah mati !"

"Muahaha aku sogok dewa kematian yang mau cabut nyawaku !" Kata Souji

"Wah..ada Penerus Jayus Tambunan !" kata Izanami-no-Ikami tercengan kaget "walaupun begitu,kamu tidak bisa membunuhku selain dengan Jurus Myrad Truth !" dengan nada yang sombong

"bisa kok !" kata Souji sambil mengeluarkan Death Notenya

"ooh tidak bisaaa~" kata Izanami

"bisaa . . ."

"enggakk . . ."

"biiisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . ."

"Enggaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk . . ."

" . . ."

"ENGGAK BISA ! diceritanya kan cara mengalahkan aku pake jurus Myrad Truth ! nah jurus myrad truth itu kan skillnya Izanagi-no-Okami dan kamu kan gak memaksimalkan dan Nyee…nyeeee…..nyeeeeeeee…" kata Izanami sambil berngoceh ria

"Khu khu khu …walaupun aku gak memaksimalkan ,Aku punya Cara untuk membunuhmu …." Kata Souji dengan Evil Smile "aku membunuhmu dengan ini…" kata Souji sambil memamerkan death note ke Izanami-no-Ikami

"dengan Buku ? LOL" Izanami-no-Ikami Laughing Out Loud sambil guling-guling dilantai gaje karena souji mencoba membunuhnya dengan buku

"ini buku bukan sembarang buku … ini buku bisa membunuh orang dalam waktu 40 detik setelah nama korban ditulis dan nyeee…nyeee…nyeeeeee…nyeeeee…." Kata Souji sambil menerangkan ke Izanami-no-Ikami cara kerja Death Note

"HOAAAAM .. . . .udah siap Pidatonya ?" Tanya Izanami-no-Ikami "Buktikaaaan !" dengan nada yang menantang.

"hm .. aku sudah menuliskan namamu di death note" kata Souji "waktumu tinggal ….eh tunggu dulu .."

Kata Souji sambil melihat Jam Monolnya yang bewarna Pink! "waktumu tinggal 3 detik lagi !" kata Souji

"Ap-"

_Gubraaak~_

_Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Izanami-no-Ikami terkena Serangan Jantung dan Mati …_

_MATI !_

_Tiba-Tiba BGM Dora the Explorer muncul entah dari mana …_

"Yaaaayy !" Kata Souji sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan seperti anak smp (?) "Berhasil,Berhasil,HOREEE !"

Souji-Senpai ! You're My HERO ! Kyaaaaa~

_Anggota It yang tadi terkena Jurus Thousands Curses (Yosu,Chie,Yuki) tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan mereka bernyanyi ala Dora the Exploler sambil berjoget-joget Ria.._

_**Souji mengalahkan Izanami dengan Death Note..Berhasil !**_

_**Berhasil Berhasil Berhasil HORE !**_

_**Dengan menuliskan nama Izanami Di Death Note ..Berhasil !**_

_**Berhasil Berhasil Berhasil HORE !**_

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay !**

Kyaaa Senpai ! Senpai hebat banget bisa ngalahin Monster itu !

You're the Best Senpai EVER !

"tengkyu Rise-Chan …." Kata Souji sambil garuk-garuk kepala sampai ketombenya beterbangan kemana-mana *Author di Tinju * "ah .. jadi malu aku.. hehe …" mukanya memerah seperti buah Mangga (?)

"bener tuh kata Rise .." kata Chie "kamu memang K-E-R-E-N !"

"ah .. kalian jangan memujiku terus donk .." kata souji yang mukanya semakin memerah

"Ayo kita rayakan Di Junes Besok !" kata Yosuke dengan semangat 45 "Kita makan sepuasnya sampai kita kaya Hanako !"

"Yes Steak Gratis !" Semangat Chie

"aku juga aku juga !" kata Souji

"tenang aja …. Aku bayariin …" kata Yosuke denag sok Coolnya *author ditendang*

"um .. teman-teman …." Kata Yukiko "apa kalian lupa kalo besok itu Souji akan Meninggalkan Inaba ?"

"oh iya ya …" kata yosuke dengan sedih

_Dan suasana di tempat itu menjadi kaku dan sunyi seperti di kuburan._

_Souji memecah kesunyian itu._

"tenang aja,liburan nanti aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi kok .." kata Souji sambil tersenyum hangat bagaikan sinar mentari . . "aku Janji"

"benarkah benarkah benarkaaaaaaaah" Tanya Chie ke Souji dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang menyayat hati (alay)

"uh huh …." Balas Souji dengan simple "I'm Promise"

"Kita pulang aja yuk,besok Souji-kun kan mau pulang …" ajak Yukiko

"Ya .. ayo kita pulang.." perintah Leader IT itu ke semua anggotanya.

_Anggota IT memutuskan untuk pulang ke Rumah Masing-Masing…_

*Di Stasiun Kereta Api*

_Semua Anggota IT,Dojima,Dan Nanako,Mengantar Souji Ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya *Ditinju Souji* aheeem maksud saya Ke Stasiun Kereta Api …untuk mengucapkan selamat hari Raya ! *author di Myrad Truth Souji* ah.. maksud saya Mengucapkan Perpisahan …_

_Yak karena saya terlalu males,kita skip aja tiba Souji Memasuki Kereta Api_

_Setelah Souji berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya,ia mulai memasuki Kereta._

_Berat rasanya Souji Meninggalkan Kota kecil itu yang penuh dengan kenangan gimanapun juga..ia harus meninggalkan kota itu,kalau gak ntar dia dibunuh sama ibunya._

_Kereta mulai bergerak… meninggalkan Inaba .._

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Souji …." Kata Yukiko sambil menagis Darah,Sekali lagi DARAH !

"Kamu akan menjadi senseiku selamanya kumaaaaaaa …" Kata Teddie sambil mengejar kereta

"Jangan lupakan kamiiiiiiiii Souji-Senpai" Lanjut Naoto dan dia juga menangis

"Aku mencintaimu Romeo-Senpaiiiiiiiiiii !" Tambah Rise sambil menagis "I Lope u Polepel !"

"aku berusaha untuk menjadi cowok tulen Senpai !" Kata kanji sambil berlari

"aku akan selalu mengingat waktu kita bersamaaaaaaaaaaaaa" tambah Chie "saat kita makan steak di Junes,saat kita menjelajah TV World,Saat kita di Escapade Striptease,saat kita di sekolah,saat kita menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan,saat kita makan semangka di rumah Nanako,saat kita pergi ke Summer Festival,pokoknya semuanyaaaaa" ngoceh panjang lebar si Chie

"Jarak gak ada apa bagi kita … Kita akan tetep teman selamanya …." Kata Yosuke "Keep in Touch ama aku okeh …"

_Tiba-tiba anggota SPK dan Near datang mengejar-ngejar Si Souji_

"Lidner,Gevanni,Rester ! tangkap Kira yang ke empat ini !" Perintah Near sambil berlari

"berhenti kau Kira !" Teriak Si Lidner

"jangan Biarkan Dia Lolosss !" teriak Near sambil melemparkan mainan Robot-robotan ke kereta yang di naiki Souji

_Souji Melihat ada Anak Albino yang memegang Mainan dan 3 orang yang berpakaian serba hitam mengejarnya …_

"waah … Pasti Mereka dari Souji Luvers Fans Club ! Aku Terharuuuuuu …" kata Souji Dengan Gr to the Max

_Anggota IT dan SPK mengejar Kereta tu sampai-sampai mereka gak sadar kalo itu udah di ujung Stasiun kereta dan alhasil mereka jatoh..Sungguh memalukan_

_Souji meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil tempat duduk,dia mengambil sesuatu dari koceknya_

_Yang dia ambil adalah Foto dia bersama Teman-temannya dari anggota IT …_

_THE END !_

Wiiiiuuuw .. aku emang mendapatkan kesulitan pas bagian endingnya … t(-_-t)

Ya aku tau ini cerita gak Nyambung,Gaje,Garing,Abal-Abal,sontoloyo,dan lain lain.

Aku mohon Revieeeewwww dari para Author yang terhormat

From the bottom of my heart,I want to say thank you to My Sis "V3 The Reaper" atas Informasinya tentang P4,udah minjemin laptop dan modemnya (saya ini gak modal Ngeheheh)

Bagi yang gak tau Death Note cari aja Di Mbah Google ..

Menurut aku pribadi… Si Souji Itu mirip banget sama Light Yagami di Death Note

Terus si Rise itu mirip sama Misa Amane…

Aaaah …..

Oh iya Death Note Itu Punya Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

My last word …

Please REVIEWWWWW I'M BEGGING YOU !


End file.
